ultimatestarwarsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian Empire
Overview The Mandalorian Empire was established in 493 ABY, but it's roots extend to the Old Republic era. The Mandalorian Empire has been in every war since it was founded, even if the war didn't effect them at all. The Mandalorian Empire is led by Nuchiha Saiya Revan II. The Mandalorian Empire is the largest and strongest superpower in the galaxy. Power The Mandalorian Empire is the largest and strongest super power in the Galaxy. It easily beats the other Super Powers in terms of raw power, but lacks flexibility. Some debate whether the New Galactic Republic is equal in power with the Mandalorian Empire, but skirmishes, battles and past wars have proven this statement wrong time and time again. The Mandalorian Empire also boasts the strongest economy in the Galaxy. This is debated, but widely accepted by many. The Mandalorian Empire conducts huge military parades over small victories and skirmishes, and has comissioned 3 Bellators. There are rumors that the Mandalorian Empire has conducted Black Operations and Black Projects, but these rumors have been denied repeatedly. There is even a rumor for some sort of Starship destroyer meant to destroy starship type craft but not damage land craft at all, but this is just a rumor. The Mandalorian land forces are over 30 million, the second largest in the galaxy. There are plans to increase this, rumors do say that it will increase to over 100 million. The Mandalorian Empire claims this is peace time numbers and could easily field a larger army if necessary. Military The Mandalorian Empire's military is the largest in the galaxy, but lacks flexibility. Space Navy The Mandalorian Empire's space navy is the largest in the galaxy. With over 70,000 starships in space at all times. The Mandalorian Empire's starships boast significant firepower, but lack maneuverability and speed. Land The Mandalorian Empire also has the largest land army in the galaxy. They are heavily trained and are equipped with firearms that boast significant firepower. But the firearms are often bulky and have a slow fire rate. Every trooper is issued Duraplast Mandalorian Armor, higher ranking troops are given Durasteel Mandalorian Armor. There is rumors that some are even given Mandalorian Iron armor, but it's just rumors... Special Forces The Mandalorian Empire may or may not have the largest Special Forces branch. No faction ever posts true information about their special forces. Mandalorian Supercommandos are feared for their abilities in combat, often making some opponents retreat due to their presence. They are equipped with alloyed Durasteel Mandalorian Armor and are given the newest weapons made. The toughest of the Special Forces are the Mandalorian Knights. They are few in number, but are the most powerful. Mandalorian Knights are force sensitives Mandalorians and are trained for their entire lives. They are incredibly feared and not much is known as there are no survivors when they go on missions. When sent on a simple search and destroy mission entire enemy bases are often destroyed. A single Mandalorian Knight could make a commander lose hope, a squad could make him retreat earlier than he normally would. A small army would make any commander retreat. Point of View New Galactic Republic The Mandalorian Empire views the New Galactic Republic as a already failed faction. Thinking that it will be soon that they will fall. The reason behind this is their crippling bureacrucy, which makes even simple decisions take hours to make. And that their leader who is supposed to contact the Senate for everything usually doesn't and has provoked a vote of No Confidence. True Galactic Empire The Mandalorian Empire views the True Galactic Empire as a possible ally if the New Galactic Republic's treaty wasn't around. But this hasn't stopped secret deals and agreements. There is also rumors of joint Black Projects and Black Operations, but there has never been any plausible evidence. New Galactic Empire The Mandalorian Empire used to view the New Galactic Empire as a possible ally... But they are viewed as a potential enemy, past leaders have destroyed any relations that were made. But their new leader is much more friendly than the rest, a new start is possible. New Jedi Order The Mandalorian Empire views the New Jedi Order as fake peace keepers. They have either used the Republic for war or made wars worse than they could've been. Examples were the Cold War and Mandalorian Wars. Sith Remnant The Mandalorian Empire views the Sith Remnant as a ally, even funding them and protecting them. The Sith Remnant is thought not to exist by many. There is a possible agreement being made out for Sith Masters to lead Mandalorian soldiers into battle. Category:Factions Category:Mandalorian